Su Dueño
by Esplandian
Summary: Zangya reflexiona en la vida que lleva bajo el dominio de Bojack: un azul atisbo de muerte. Un fic de Vulgarité Succulent. Zangya/Bojack


**Disclaimer**: No me pertenece Dragon Ball Z.

**Vulgarité Succulent:** A veces puedo ser vulgar, quedan advertidos.  
**Advertencia**: Implicaciones de sexo, pero no os preocupéis, todo es bondad clasificación T.

* * *

**.**

**"SU DUEÑO"  
**(Her Master)

_Escrito en inglés por __**Vulgarité Succulent**_

_Traducido por __**Esplandian**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dueño. Aquel que es superior. Aquel que controla. Zangya hizo una mueca. Maldecía la palabra hasta su verdadera esencia. Su odio azotando salvaje cada vez que semejante blasfemia se escurría de sus labios. Ella no era inferior. Ella no era una que pudiera ser controlada. Pero aquí mentía. Extendida sobre su espalda como una meretriz común. Fija debajo del coloso azul. La despeinada melena anaranjada de él escudó su visión, cegándola del mundo.

Poseyéndola.

Un sabor amargo se arrastró hasta su garganta mientras contraatacaba las indecorosas obscenidades danzando sobre su lengua. Poseer era, por mucho, un eufemismo. Bojack la subyugaba.

Incluso ahora, mientras él dormía, el aliento de él, inundado en alcohol, se colaba por su nariz; sujetándose alrededor de su garganta, sumiéndose pastosamente en sus venas. Ahogaba sus sentidos bajo su esclavitud. La intoxicación participaba enormemente en reducir sus habituales horas de «placer», para su alivio. Desafortunadamente, una vez que él acabó, apenas le permitió a ella recuperar el aliento antes de desplomarse sobre su mucho más pequeño cuerpo. El bastardo era demasiado rustico; descuidadamente permaneció coaccionada entre los muslos cerceta de él; a propósito, según su interpretación al ensortijarse incómodamente por debajo de la bestia letal.

Si no fuera por sus extensivas batallas, que afinaban todas las habilidades que ella había adquirido a lo largo de los años, seguramente su cuerpo no sería capaz de soportar su masivo peso triturándola. Tediosamente se las había ingeniado para asegurar sus manos entre el cautiverio de su ancho pectoral. Presionándose, ella hurgó los dedos verde azulados a través de los encendidos fardos de cabello, apartándolos sin esfuerzo.

Graciosamente inhaló confines de oxígeno adulterado. Finalmente, sintió alguna clase de poderío. Recobrando la confianza de que ella no estaba totalmente desecha, utilizada exclusivamente como el juguete de Bojack cuando la ocasión le apetecía.

Enloquecidos pensamientos de su vida antes de él amenazaban con resurgir, pero abrasivamente rajó tales reminiscencias fatuas. La vida estaba muerta y no volvería. Ella ya no decidía que hacer, ni a donde ir. A ella se le ordenaba. Ella ya no calibraba opciones de cenar con conocidos largamente olvidados. Sus únicos camaradas eran Kugo, Bido, Bujin y… él. Los Soldados de la Galaxia. Un pelotón de mercenarios donde ella era la única fémina. Eran odiados por muchos y temidos por todos. Su belleza dejaba pasmados a aquellos con los que ella se cruzaba en el camino, rumores de sus abrasadoras trenzas cascadas y piel marítima eran subestimados, en gran medida, por aquellos suficientemente afortunados para vislumbrarla. No era ciega a las lujuriosas miradas que recibía cuando viajaban, manadas de hombres hambrientos que no habían visto a una mujer en años apenas podían contener su apetito por ella. Únicamente se despejaban de las ansias cuando _él_ aparecía a la vista.

Ella silbaba, evaporando violentamente las lágrimas que se atrevían a filtrar su salada molestia en su visión. Llorar era para los débiles, y ella prefería ser desterrada a los infiernos más profundos de Océano-sei antes de mostrar flaqueza alguna. Especialmente frente a este bastardo. Derramando sus lágrimas por su causa, eso era un lujo, ella preferiría salpicar su sangre. Cortarle el pescuezo y bañarse en aquella espesa, delicia purpura. Deleitándose en la sensación de una recompensa tan jubilosamente dulce para sí misma.

Una contracción súbita por encima de ella la sustrajo abruptamente de su honda auto-compasión. El entendimiento de su realidad se desplomó, abriendo cortes diminutos en su plácida piel. La extraña chispa de alegría en sus ojos azules se extinguió, se congeló al tacto de la incansable bestia sobre ella. Varios insultos inaudibles se amontonaron fuera de sus labios, pero aparte de eso él no cedió.

Y justo cuando ella empezaba a deslizarse de vuelta en su temprano abismo, una de sus fornidas manos la tocó. Apenas raspando su perfecta paleta azul, dejando vetas enrojecidas por su recorrido. Sus amenazantes brazos encumbrándose pesadamente, extendiéndose a través del anverso de ella, tocándola dondequiera que le venía en gana. Ella se encogió cuando él se impulso sin piedad. Su astil errante, que se había deslizado fuera en su letargo, ahora se hundía a fondo en su aterciopelado oasis. Las uñas de él cavaron lunas huecas en su cadera, y ella temía que él despertara, forzándola a soportar otra tortuosa ronda de sexo con el embriagado pirata. Pero alentadoras olas la invadieron cuando él se aquieto de nuevo; la visión de ella recapturó las greñudas mechas de naranja mientras el masculino rostro repleto de cicatrices excavó en su almohada.

Uno adecuaría su posición a la de amantes, pintados tiernamente en un abrazo amoroso. Eso estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Su 'abrazo' se trataba puramente de dominio. Nada más y nada menos. Y por mucho que ella protestara, arañara, y atacara contra él todo sería en vano. Armadas, que consistían de los hombres más fuertes del universo, sucumbían victimas de Bojack con un solo, y rápido, movimiento de su muñeca. ¿Por qué habría ella de prevalecer?

¿Por qué creía que sus endebles garras fueran suficientes para disuadirlo? ¿Por qué se resistía a lo inevitable? ¿Por qué? Porque le daba vida, un sentido de que no tenia total control sobre ella. Al menos eso era lo que ella trataba de tatuarse en el centro de su esencia. Porque él sabía tan bien como ella que Bojack podía hacer lo que le placiera con ella.

La hacía doblarse en ángulos que no debería. Saltar a su voluntad a cualquier segundo. Y en última instancia (muy a su disgusto) retorcer su cuerpo, sin esfuerzo, en una serenidad de estremecedor éxtasis.

Su cuerpo—no ella. Su cuerpo desafío a su intelecto en más de una ocasión. Mientras ella reprendía incontables "no" en oídos sordos, su cuerpo se empapaba descaradamente a su tacto, sus labios llenos marcaban desalmadamente su cuerpo, desencadenando fuegos artificiales en miniatura que explotaban en su núcleo. Eso es lo que le repelía más. El hecho de que su propio cuerpo anhelara la sensación de su dura forma presionada contra la suave de ella era inexcusable. Su cuerpo la traicionaba.

Pero no era sólo su cuerpo. Su mente también lo hacía. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado yaciendo aquí pensando en ese monstruo? Tratando de justificar que una respuesta entendible hilara su ingenio interminablemente; y ella quería gritar. Gritar hasta que su voz se diera, se rindiera. Hasta que sus pulmones colapsaran, y se despertara en un aturdimiento de esta trampa infernal.

A pesar de la cantidad de gritos con los que forzaría su voz, ella sabía que sería un desperdicio.

Ella podía gritar durante horas y horas sin fin, pero entonces las esquirlas simplemente caían en su lugar, y ella transpiraba donde yacía ahora. Atrapada bajo el ser más letal del universo. A salvo de cualquier imponente amenaza, pero hastiada tras el impasible muro de carne sobre ella. Aprisionada. La suerte trazando ya su determinado camino de mentiras, muertes, y miseria.

Mentiras de proclamar su juramento de fidelidad a un leviatán.

Muertes a las que había contribuido entusiasmada, a petición de dicho leviatán.

Miseria… miserable por la vida que ella vivía.

Gobernada por un pirata y gitano. Zangya trago la píldora que era su destino desde antaño. Y ella aceptó que Bojack era su todo. Su cuerpo. Su mente.

Su dueño.

**_~fin  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
_**

_

* * *

_

**N /A:** Zangya / Bojack no lo ves todos los días... o nunca. De hecho me sorprendió cuando no encontré **ningún** fic Bojack / Zangya. De todas formas, espero que hayan disfrutado de éste. Review s'il vous plaît.

**N /T: **Lo sensual—alejado del romance— también puede ser terriblemente triste y revelador. Espero que el one-shot haya sido de su agrado.

Un agradecimiento especial a **vulgarite succulent **(id: 2406952), por brindar variedad compasada con calidad poética, y por ser tan accesible en lo concerniente a la traducción. _**Thank you very much**_**. **_**I am glad for your trust.**_

**_Y doble gracias para Dramaaa por hacerme notar lo de las tildes._**


End file.
